


El Incidente

by bensolos_simp



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Romance, F/M, First Kiss, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, La escritora ya no sabe que otra etiqueta poner, POV Ben Solo, POV Rey (Star Wars), Strangers to Lovers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26033254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bensolos_simp/pseuds/bensolos_simp
Summary: Las opciones de Rey son pocas enfrentarse a su posible atacante o pedirle ayuda al chico alto que viene del otro extremo de la calle.~"Hola extraño" murmuró, "Necesito que me ayudes, el tipo de atras no se me ha despegado desde que salí de la escuela y realmente no se que hacer. ~🌼Capítulo Único🌼Otra vez no tengo idea de que estoy haciendo
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	El Incidente

La sensación de que alguien te sigue es terrible, siempre existen los prejuicios de que es siempre culpa de la víctima pues el como iba vestida, por donde caminaba y a que altas horas de la noche estas sola en la calle, sin embargo a Rey le está ocurriendo en este preciso momento y a plena luz del día, ya no sabe qué hacer este tipo la ha seguido casi desde que salió de la prepa o bueno eso es lo que creé lo vio hace dos calles y no se le ha despegado por más que camina lo más rápido no logra dejarlo atrás.  
  
Aghhh ella solo quería caminar y disfrutar por última vez de la vista del parque y de la calle pues tal vez no la vuelva a ver en algún tiempo, también sabía que tenía que esperar a su abuelo solo tenía que esperar 15 minutos más pero como la terca que es tenía que demostrarle que es lo suficientemente grande para andar en la calle sola y ahora no está segura de lo que hará este tipo pero probablemente no será nada agradable.  
  
"Esta bien Rey, todo está bien solo hay que pasar el parque y llegaremos a casa del abuelo y nunca hablaremos del incidente" murmuró.  
  
Demonios el maldito parque siempre está solo a esta hora y es grande, seguramente ahí es donde sabe Dios que cosas tan asquerosas le hará.  
  
Además ¡¡¡Por que demonios no hay nadie en esta calle!!!, es como si todo el mundo se hubiera puesto de acuerdo para que este sola con este tipo.  
  
Resignada a lo que podría ser el peor momento de su corta vida tomó las llaves de sus bolsillos y se las puso entre sus dedos al menos tendría algo con que defenderse.  
  
Entonces como si de un milagro se tratará apareció ese chico, alto de cabello largo y negro, tal vez de su edad, y ahora lo quiera o no él la ayudará, tiene que, si no quien sabe que sera de ella.  
  
Ella le sonrío pero al mismo tiempo trató de decirle con la mirada ¡AYÚDAME POR FAVOR, ESE IDIOTA DE ATRÁS ME ESTA SIGUIENDO! Pero al parecer no la entiendo y solo le devolvió la sonrisa, perfecto ni siquiera se dio cuenta y ya casi están a punto de cruzarse, "Okey Rey es ahora o nunca" se dijo a sí misma y así procedió a lanzarse a los brazos de aquel extraño.  
  
"Hola extraño" murmuró, "Necesito que me ayudes, el tipo de atras no se me ha despegado desde que salí de la escuela y realmente no se que hacer, me imagino que tu cara debe estar en shock así que finge una linda sonrisa como si estuvieras muy contento de verme, por favor en cuanto nos pase y se aleje lo suficiente puedes soltarme"

  
  
~~~

  
  
Cuando se escapó de la academia en la mañana no imagino que esto le pasaría. Es decir a Ben Solo nunca le pasan este tipo de cosas, bueno anoche casi incendia la casa y academia de su tío pero nada pasó a mayores, por eso se fue de ese maldito infierno donde nadie lo comprendía hasta sus padres se deshicieron de él, a veces piensa que su vida es una tipo de comedia trágica todo se ve bien excepto para él y tal vez así sea por siempre.  
  
Lo supo desde el primer momento en que la vio ella definitivamente estaba en problemas, como es que nadie lo había notado antes, su cara prácticamente habla por sí sola, pero cuando ella lo noto wow fue como si de repente olvidará todo lo demás y después le sonrío ahí fue donde definitivamente se perdió.  
  
Luego en cuestión de segundos ahí estaba ella diciéndole cosas que no comprendió hasta que salió de su ensueño y se dio cuenta que estaba temblando, no ella estaba temblando y ahí fue donde se dio cuenta de qué tan asustada debe haber estado para que se lanzara a sus brazos y peor aun a los brazos de él. No es que le molestara pero ella misma lo dijo él es un extraño.

  
  
~~~

  
  
Rey perdio la nocion del tiempo tal vez pasaron segundos o minutos pero se siente segura en esos brazos y es tan extraño nunca se había sentido así, ni siquiera cuando el abuelo palps la encontro despues de 5 años, no esto era diferente no sabía cómo explicar el sentimiento pero era reconfortante y justo en ese momento se dio cuenta que tal vez ya era demasiado y se soltó de sus brazos, tal parece que él también se había dejado llevar un poco pues cuando lo soltó creyó escuchar un puchero, pero pues no importaba ella fue la que se lanzó a sus brazos y de seguro está tan asustada que está confundiendo las cosas.  
  
Cuando finalmente lo volteo a ver, bueno ni siquiera había notado lo lindo que era y ¿ella le estaba hablando? si le esta diciendo algo y ella no lo escucho por que estaba apreciando toda su belleza, Dioses que pena, de seguro ya estaba roja como un tomate  
  
"Perdon... no te escuche... es que..." ni siquiera tenía palabras para terminar un simple gracias e irse pero no al aparecer sus piernas, sus pensamientos y su boca se desconectaron y cada uno está haciendo lo que quiere.  
  
"No te preocupes solo decía que si quieres puedo acompañarte a casa o a donde sea que vayas no hay problema" le dijo él, y casi lo pierde otra vez al escuchar su voz pero se mantuvo de pie y trato de responder sin balbucear.  
  
"No, estoy bien gracias, además no quiero quitarte tu tiempo, de seguro tienes algo que hacer y yo te atrape en esta horrible situación, hablando de eso muchas gracias no sé qué habría hecho sin tu ayuda, en serio gracias"  
  
"No tienes nada que agradecer, y por cierto no me quitas nada de tiempo me da gusto que me hayas pedido ayuda... bueno es decir, no es agradable que te estuvieran siguiendo pero..." empezó a balbucear e incluso se podría decir que estaba a punto de sonrojarse justo como ella y si que le saco una sonrisa "sabes mejor me callo pero hablo en serio no me gustaría que algo te pasara de camino"  
  
"Entonces no te quitaré la intención" le respondió "caminemos por el parque mi casa está justo a una calle de ahí"  
  
Y asi sin mas que decir empezaron a caminar a través del parque observando los grandes árboles y alcanzando a ver los toboganes y columpios donde solía jugar sin descanso cuando era más pequeña, recordandole que no está sola el chico a su lado se aclaró la garganta.  
  
"Por cierto mi nombre es Ben" le dijo mientras le extendía su mano.  
  
Tomando su mano le contestó "Lo siento con toda esta situación olvide decirte mi nombre, soy Rey" cuando noto su cara de asombro agregó "Ya se ya se Rey no suena de mujer, pues sospecho que mis padres esperaban a un niño" él le sonrió y vaya que tenía una linda sonrisa y casi lo pierde otra vez.  
  
"No, claro que no es eso, bueno sí un poco pero me parece un nombre lindo para alguien linda" inmediatamente Ben se sonrojo de pies a cabeza al parecer seguía perdido en su hermosa sonrisa y se regañó a sí mismo por ser tan impulsivo de seguro ahora ella le va a pedir que la deje sola, "Excelente Ben la cagaste" pensó.  
  
Pero no el comentario solo le pareció gracioso o eso piensa él porque no puede dejar de reir.  
  
"Jajajaja en serio yo" se señalo asi misma "Linda... jajaja... no lo creo pero gracias" se fue recuperando de ese desliz de nervios y fue en parte liberador después de tanta tensión.  
  
"Entonces dime Ben, llevo aquí mucho tiempo y no te había visto ¿Que te trae por estos rumbos?"  
  
"Mmmm pues solo necesitaba caminar, necesitaba aires nuevos"  
  
"Si es justo lo que tendré en unas horas" murmuró.

  
~~~

  
Hablaron de todo y de nada, gustos, sueños y aspiraciones descubrió que Ben aún no sabía que quería hacer de su vida, pero su familia quería que estudiara medicina, y es por eso que aun no encontraba su vocación lo que verdaderamente le apasionaba y pues ella le dijo sobre cómo le gustaría ser profesora pero por el momento está estudiando leyes ya que el abuelo no le va a pagar otra carrera que no sea. Él no le contesta nada solo escucha y asiente justo como ella hizo, y tal vez es eso lo que ambos necesitaban que alguien los escuche sin juzgar. 

~~~

  
  
Cuando llegaron a la casa de Rey le ofreció entrar y algo de beber, pero él se negó así que se quedaron en el pórtico sin romper el contacto visual por unos segundos hasta que ella habló.  
  
"Entonces de nuevo gracias Ben, no se que me hubiera pasado sin tu ayuda, y me gusto mucho hablar contigo fue muy agradable" él no contestó solo asintió y alcanzó su mano, tomándola entre las suyas y acariciando con su pulgar sus nudillos.  
  
"Rey... yo solo quería decirte que...." no logro terminar pues alguien le gritó a ella desde un auto y así fueron interrumpidos, el chofer bajó del auto y miro a Rey y le gritó "Vamos señorita Rey su abuelo la esperaba en la escuela y se preocupo cuando no la encontró, deberíamos apresurarnos antes de que se ponga peor"  
  
"Dame unos minutos Maul" le grito y el chofer solo puso los ojos en blanco y se volvió al auto, "Perdón Ben ¿que me decias?" trato de retomar su conversación anterior pero él solo negó con la cabeza.  
  
Negando con la cabeza y con una sonrisa triste se armó de valor y le contestó "Solo quería decirte que me alegra haberte conocido aunque hubiera sido mejor en otras circunstancias y tambien me encanto estar contigo" después de eso inclino y beso su mejilla por más tiempo que debía pero eso no pareció molestarle y cuando estaba a punto de enderezarse hizo lo que él no se atrevió lo tomó de los hombros y le robo un pequeño y casto beso fue solo un pico pero fue perfecto.  
  
"Adiós Ben" fue todo lo que dijo y salió caminando lo más rápido posible hacia el auto antes de que sus mejillas la delataran, solo lo volvió a ver cuando estuvo en la seguridad del auto y se dio cuenta que seguía ahí mirando el auto con una gran sonrisa.  
  
"Entonces ¿cómo estuvo su dia, señorita Rey?" le pregunto Maul  
  
"Pues que te digo fue una rara combinación entre angustioso y fantástico"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!!!  
> Gracias por leer, la verdad siempre soy muy insegura de cada pequeña cosa que hago y me alegra mucho que les haya gustado mi otra historia y pues si me hacen sentir menos así.  
> No se hasta cuando volvere a publicar algo es decir estoy llena de ideas, pero de alguna extraña manera solo fluyen cuando me siento y prendo mi laptop super raro en fin otra vez gracias y probablemente publique el final de mi otra historia en unos minutos:)  
> Cuidense mucho que ya casi salimos de esto😉


End file.
